Veiled
by geminae
Summary: L merasa bahwa teman, keluarga, dan rekannya hanyalah Watari seorang.


Mencoba kembali bangkit setelah percobaan yang terdahulu dirasa gagal

**Title:**

Veiled

**Disclaimer : **

I don't own Death Note. DN hanyalah milik Ooba Tsugumi dan Obata Takeshi.

**Rated :**

K+

**Genre :**

Friendsihp dan sedikit bumbu Romance

**Pairing :**

Ah, tidak disebut pun nanti juga tahu.

**Warning :**

Ini, Shounen-ai. Cukup jelas?

Misstyping(s) are always there. So please forgive me.

**A/N : **Fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk merayakan hari paling padat yang pernah saya alami. Maksud saya, hanya ingin mengisi sebuah kekesalan dan.. ya begitulah. Isinya sangat sangat sangat tidak jelas. Hanya 70% adalah isi hati saya. Wow.

Malam ini masih sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Udara malam yang selalu terasa dingin itu berhembus dengan tenangnya. Tak peduli seberapa gelap tempat yang dilaluinya, angin masih saja berhembus.

L seperti angin malam. Dia tetap menjadi dirinya, begitu dingin, begitu tenang. Walaupun jauh di lubuk hatinya dia merasakan kesendirian yang teramat sangat. Dia mengakui bahwa tempatnya berada, hanyalah sebuah tempat yang luas tak terkira, yang sangat gelap. Dan hanya di mata L.

Rintik-rintik hujan ikut menemani malam itu. Angin pun merasa ditemani. Kesana kemari berhembus bersama hujan yang turun ke bumi sesuai kodratnya. Terasa begitu serasi. Walaupun terkadang menimbulkan musibah yang tak pernah terkira.

Merasa tentram, L menonton rintik-rintik hujan lewat jendela di ruangannya. Ia hanya sendiri. Di sekitarnya kosong, gelap, dan dingin. Entah sejak kapan, L menjadi suka dengan hujan. Ah- tidak, mungkin dia iri. Iri pada angin yang sekarang ditemani oleh hujan. Tatapan cemburunya sangat lekat. Sampai-sampai dia sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa sudah lebih dari 10 menit dia menyaksikan kebersamaan hujan dan angin di luar sana.

"Belum tidur, Ryuzaki?"

Suara baritone yang amat familiar di telinga L berhasil memecahkan keheningan di sekitarnya. L tampak kaget –walaupun sedikit – melihat Light Yagami yang sudah duduk di sebelah kursi tempat dia berada. Light menatapnya, tepat di mata onyx L yang sangat sulit dibaca saking datarnya emosi L. Mata bundar L melepaskan pandangan mereka berdua lebih awal. Tangan pucatnya meraih sendok yang ada di atas meja di hadapannya. Lama dia memegang gagang sendok dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya. Merasakan dinginnya logam yang sudah beberapa puluh menit tidak ia sentuh sedikitpun.

L menaruh kembali sendoknya. Sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan teh yang sudah dingin dan terlampau manis di hadapannya. Light mengernyit heran.

"Yagami-kun," baritone L memulai. Namun kontak matanya tak lepas dari sendok yang baru saja ia abaikan kembali.

"Ada apa?"

"...tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau aneh."

"Terima kasih."

"Itu bukan pujian, Ryuzaki."

"Begitukah?"

"Hmm."

"..."

L memandang Light.

"K-kenapa?" ditatap seperti itu, Light salah tingkah.

"Saya mau bertanya." L berhenti memandang Light. Kini berganti memandang keluar jendela. Tempat dimana angin dan hujan saling memadu.

"Tanya saja."

"..."

"Adakah di dunia ini yang bisa didapatkan tanpa uang?"

Light tercengang. Kenapa Ryuzaki bertanya seperti itu?

Tapi walaupun begitu, Light tetap mencoba untuk menjawab. Takut-takut L melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"Kurasa air." Jawab Light. Dia menyilangkan lengan di dada. Merasa pembicaraannya dengan L akan terasa panjang.

Pemuda pucat di sampingnya masih tetap bergeming.

"Begitukah?" L tetap memandang hujan.

"Ya.."

"Apa Yagami-san tidak membayar air di rumahmu, Light-kun?"

Light tertohok.

Benar juga. Kenapa dia jadi sebodoh itu. Tentu saja air untuk kehidupan sehari-hari di rumahnya harus bayar.

Light kembali berfikir.

"Udara?" jawabnya was-was. Takut jawabannya kembali dipermalukan oleh L. Walau begitu, Light merasa jawabannya sekarang sudah tepat. Memangnya dia harus membayar untuk menghirup udara?

"Saya rasa memang benar..."

Light tersenyum bangga. Tentu saja. Dia itu cerdas –ah, jenius.

"...tapi Light-kun tidak sepikiran dengan saya kali ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Udara memang benar. Tidak perlu membayar untuk menghirupnya. Tapi saya berpikir hal yang berbeda dengan Light-kun. Saya tidak memikirkan soal udara."

"Lalu apa yang ada di pikiranmu?"

"..."

"...?"

"...teman."

"..."

"Teman. Bagaimana menurutmu, Light-kun? Apa jawaban saya salah?"

"..."

Light menyentuh pundak L. Bermaksud agar pemuda pucat di sampingnya menoleh ke arahnya. Mengerti keinginan Light, L pun menoleh ke arah Light.

Light tercengang.

Mata itu. Mata bundar beririskan onyx di dalamnya, kini berkilauan. Berkilauan karena air yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

L menangis. Dalam diam.

"Ryuzaki..."

"..."

"Maafkan saya. Saya tidak biasa menangis."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu, Ryuzaki!"

"Maafkan saya."

Light mencengkeram pundak L keras. Namun tak ada reaksi apapun dari si empunya. Matanya tetap meyiratkan kepedihan, kesedihan, kesepian. Bukan pedih karena cengkraman Light di pundaknya. Tapi karena sensasi pedih yang terasa di dadanya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Light-kun.."

"Ceritalah,"

"..."

Light sadar. tidak sepantasnya dia menyuruh L untuk bercerita padanya. Dia bukan siapa-siapa L. Kurang lebih begitu menurutnya.

"Maaf. Lupakan yang tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau tidak mau mencoba tidur malam ini?"

"Saya rasa tidak."

"Kalau begitu hapus air matamu."

L memandang Light. Air mata sudah berhenti mengalir sejak tadi. Hanya meninggalkan jejak di pipi pucatnya yang dingin.

L mengangguk. Kemudian mengusap kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangannya. "Maafkan saya."

"Tidak usah meminta maaf. Kau sama sekali tidak punya salah, Ryuzaki." Light menghela nafas panjang. Tangannya yang ada di pundak L sudah dilepaskan. Kini gantian L yang memegang pundak Light.

Light mengernyit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ryuzaki?"

"Saya hanya ingin memijat pundak Light-kun." Mata bundar L menatap mata Light yang tampak terkejut.

"T-tidak perlu!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya ahli dalam memijat, Light-kun."

"...terserahmu!"

Dengan itu, L memijat pundak Light dengan kedua tangannya. Light berdesir. Entah kenapa dia merasa bahwa jiwa L sedang dalam keadaan yang buruk. Memang seharusnya jelas begitu, karena L menangis.

Tapi Light merasa sesuatu sedang ikut melibatkannya. Masalah L melibatkan dirinya.

"Ryuzaki,"

"Hnn?"

"Bisakah aku mendengar apa alasanmu bertanya?"

"Bertanya soal apa Light-kun?"

"Pertanyaan yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu kau ajukan."

L menghentikan pijatannya di pundak Light. Membuat Light kembali mengernyit heran, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Oh,"

"Ryuzaki!"

"Karena Light-kun adalah teman saya."

"..."

"Kenapa Light-kun?"

Light tidak menatap L. Tidak juga membalikkan badannya menghadap L. Dia hanya berdiam diri dengan tubuh yang kaku.

Teman?

Ryuzaki, sebegitukah kau...?

"Ryuzaki,"

"Ya, Light-kun?"

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

L terdiam.

Tak lama kemudian L duduk-jongkok di kursinya yang semula berdiri di belakang Light. Menggigit jempol jari kanannya. Dan mengulum senyum bersamaan.

"Apa Light-kun tahu?"

"Tentu tidak, Ryuzaki. Spesifikkan."

"Light-kun adalah teman pertama dan mungkin terakhir dalam hidup saya."

"Ya, kau sudah mengatakannya waktu itu."

"Kau mengingatnya dengan baik, Light-kun." L sedikit menampakkan senyumnya. Sedikit.

"Lalu?"

"Saya menangis karena mungkin saya terharu, sekaligus sedih."

Light diam. Tidak berniat berbicara. Hanya memberikan kesempatan untuk L berbicara sendiri kepadanya.

"Saya punya segalanya. Begitu orang bilang. Dan saya merasa bahwa saya adalah pria paling berharga setelah Watari bilang bahwa saya tidak berhak menampakkan identitas saya di luar. Saya termakan omongan Watari. Saya bahkan hidup 80% bersama Watari. Dan saya menganggap semua yang orang bilang ada pada Watari. Keluarga, teman, dan rekan. Saya merasa cukup jika hanya memiliki Watari. Tapi setelah saya bertemu Light-kun, saya merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Perasaan yang mendorong saya untuk lebih dekat dengan Light-kun. Dan saya terharu, ternyata Light-kun bisa bersama saya sampai saat ini. Tanpa mengeluarkan uang, tanpa membeli Light-kun."

Light benar-benar diam.

Dia sangat penasaran dengan orang yang ada disampingnya ini. Pria ini sungguh misterius. Dia ingin tahu lebih jauh mengenai L.

Dan sejujurnya, Light merasakan hal yang sama. Itulah kenapa dia hanya bisa diam mendengarkan semua ocehan L. Dia merasa cukup hanya dengan mendengarkan ocehan L, dia sudah tahu bagaimana perasaan L. Karena dia sama.

"Sudah, Lawliet?"

"Ah, Anda memanggil nama saya."

"Ryuzaki. Walaupun aku mungkin terlihat jauh lebih baik darimu, sebenarnya aku sama denganmu. Kau pernah bilang itu 'kan?"

L mengangguk.

"Kau, adalah teman pertamaku."

"...benarkah?"

"Aku tidak bisa menyuruhmu untuk menjadi orang yang tidak cengeng –setelah aku melihatmu menangis- seperti tadi. Karena aku memiliki keluarga yang lengkap. Ayah, Ibu, dan adik. Aku tidak berhak membandingkannya denganmu. Maaf, jika kau tersinggung. Tapi aku hanya bisa memberimu setitik kebahagiaan. Dengan menjadi temanmu. Dan kau, harus menjadi temanku juga, Ryuzaki." Senyum tersungging di bibir tipis milik Light. Tidak sadar bahwa apa yang diucapkannya sedikit terdengar... aneh. Ya, aneh bagi Light yang mengucapkannya.

"Terima kasih, Light-kun."

"Ya.."

L mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang memburam karena hujan. "Hujannya sudah reda."

"Hum. Dan ini sudah tengah malam."

"Light-kun berencana menginap disini?"

"Kau terdengar seperti mengusirku, Ryuzaki." ucap Light sarkastik.

"Tidak. Saya justru mengharapkan kebalikannya."

"Benar?"

"Benar."

"Ya sudah. Jadi, dimana aku bisa tidur?"

"Ini markas. Kalau Light-kun ingin tidur, Light-kun bisa naik ke lantai atas."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Mungkin ikut juga."

Light tertawa kecil. L bingung. Apanya yang lucu?

"Hanya karena aku temanmu, kau jadi mau tidur, Ryuzaki? Sungguh?" tawanya masih bertengger di wajah tampan Light. L mengerti.

"Saya tidak bercanda. Mungkin saya bisa tidur. Siapa yang tahu." Light berhenti tertawa setelah melihat L cemberut, walaupun sedikit.

"Ya, ya. Maafkan aku. Tapi, aku sedikit mencurigaimu..."

L memiringkan kepalanya. "Curiga apa?"

"Kau benar-benar menganggapku teman, atau..."

"Mungkin lebih dari sekedar teman, Light-kun."

"...?"

"Saya menyukai Light-kun. Saya duluan."

"..."

"Ryuzaki! Kata-katamu sangat ambigu!"

"Terserah Light-kun mau menangkap makna yang mana!" teriak L dari lantai atas. Dan untung masih terdengar di telinga Light.

"Sialan kau, Ryuzaki!"

.

.

.

"Kau menyukaiku, eh?" senyum picik menghiasi wajah Light sepanjang langkahnya menuju lantai atas. Menyusul L.

~End with GaJe~

Ah, tidak usah berharap banyak. Tapi jika berkenan, pantaskah saya berada di sini? :)


End file.
